2K19 Match 7
NoDQ CAW 2K19 Match 7 is the seventh episode of Season 10 of NoDQ CAW as well as the two-hundred-and-thirty-second episode overall. It is a No Holds Barred Match between Jason Voorhees and Luigi in a semi-final match of the 2019 NoDQ CAW Cup. Match Luigi is trepidatious and hesitant to attack Jason Voorhees, taking a big boot for his trouble, giving Jason a 1-count. Jason throws Luigi hard into the corner then gives him a bodyslam for another 1-count. Jason sets Luigi up on the top turnbuckle but Luigi fights him off and leaps down with a double axe handle but Jason counters with a punch to the mid-section. Jason clubs Luigi down then gives him a belly-to-belly suplex to pick up a 1-count. Jason slams Luigi’s arm into the mat then punches Luigi hard in the head. Jason attempts a Crystal Lake Slam but Luigi blocks the attempt. Luigi climbs the turnbuckle and leaps off at Jason but Jason catches him with a Crystal Lake Slam, though only picks up a 1-count. Luigi clotheslines Jason in the corner then leaps onto him from the middle turnbuckle with a splash. Luigi chops Jason then clotheslines him out of the ring. Luigi dives out of the ring with a knee drop. Luigi grabs a baseball bat from under the ring and batters Jason with it before returning him to the ring. Luigi rolls Jason up for a 2-count. Luigi climbs the turnbuckle but Jason throws him to the mat before giving him another Crystal Lake Slam, picking up just a 1-count much to Jason’s dismay. Jason punches Luigi down then follows in with a series of elbow drops. Jason suplexes Luigi for a 2-count. Jason brings a steel chair into the ring but Luigi knocks it out of his hands and rolls him up for a very close 2-count. Luigi surprises Jason with another roll-up for another 2-count. Luigi clotheslines Jason then hits Jason with the chair repeatedly. Luigi gives Jason a straight punch to pick up a 2-count. Luigi climbs the turnbuckle to attempt an elbow drop but Jason rolls out of the way then clotheslines Luigi out of the ring. Jason follows Luigi out of the ring and searches for a weapon, finding a sledgehammer. Luigi wants no part of that and knocks the weapon out of his hand before throwing Jason into the steel steps. Luigi picks up the steps and hits Jason with them repeatedly. Jason gets up and punches the steps into Luigi’s face before attempting to hit him with the hammer, only to be hit by a knee lift. Luigi throws Jason into the ring post then gives him a Spinebuster. Luigi throws Jason into the ring apron then back into the ring. Luigi picks the dazed Jason up then hits him in the head with the chair before wrapping the chair around Jason’s neck before stomping on him. Luigi gives Jason another Spinebuster before giving him the Pipe Dream. Astonishingly, Jason kicks out before even a 1-count. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Luigi gives Jason another Pipe Dream and covers him, picking up a 2-count. Luigi briefly argues with the referee and heads back to Jason but Jason surprises Luigi with a biel. Not to be thrown off his game, Luigi gives Jason a third Pipe Dream before making the cover to pick up the 3-count and victory to advance to the final of the tournament. Winner: Luigi Category:Season 10 Category:NoDQ CAW Cup